makai_ouji_devils_and_realistfandomcom-20200222-history
Pillar 27
Pillar 27 (第24柱 Dai 27-hashira) is the twenty seventh chapter of the Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist manga. Summary Solomon is going to war, surrounded by demons. Solomon is victorious, against both his brothers Absalom and Adonijah. He is crowned the rightful king of Israel. Solomon imprisoned his father in a tower, and asked him to acknowledge him as his son and he'd let him out. David refused viciously - saying he'll be the downfall of Israel, and Solomon leaves, Dantalion witnessing the look on his face. Contrary to David's prediction, Israel thrived under Solomon, but Solomon still spent his time with demons. Tamar came to plead to Solomon to release their father from the tower, when Cerberus growled at her, she splashed him with holy water in rage, and scathingly asked her brother why he kept those filthy demons by his side, even though he'd been blessed by God. Solomon smiles sadly, and she asks him if he still bore a grudge agains David, to wich Soloon replies no. He tells Tamar that there is a man wishing to take her as his wife, and won't she go to him. Tamar acquiesces and leaves to marry, lamenting that Solomon didn't take her as his wife, and thinking it might be better this way as she won't see her brother's destruction. Dantalion admits that even after all the time he'd known him he still didn't know what Solomon truly wanted. Soloon replies that he'll know eventually, that it'll be something only he could do, and provokes Dantalion - saying he should " play his flute, afte rell he's not one of them, traitor". Dantalion is shaking in rage possibly realising what it is that he wants, and Solomon apologises, saying he has no choice. Back in Hell Isaac is overjoyed, and Lamia explains some of the workings of Hell. William is not impressed, asking her to tell him more about Dantalion. Lamia says she can't, because they have faith in him, and cant get involved in things like these. Willim wonders if Dantalion is being treated like a God. Lamia calls down a dragon, calling for them to ge on, that they'll to to somewhere nice. Elsewhere in Hell, there is a gathering, and even the sixteen Demon Dukes are present. Dantalion wonders if it is time. Amon and Mamon come to him, bearing news of William. Astaroth is suspiciously quiet, and Beelzebub knows something is up. Samael announces that the final elector has arrived. To the shock and surprise of Baalberith, Camio and Sytry. Wiliam walks in, wearing a cat eared hood, deeply disgruntled, remarking that this deniately is no dinner party. Somewhere else, Gilles realises that Astaroth brought William, remarking that things are finnaly starting. Characters * Solomon * Absalom (mention) * Dantalion * Adonijah (mention) * David (first appearance) * Zera (first appearance) * Tamar * Cerberus * Isaac Morton * Lamia * William Twining * Belphegor (first appearance) * Leviathan (first appearance) * Lucifel Rofocale (first appearance) * Astaroth * Amon and Mamon * Beelzebub * Samael * Baalberith * Camio * Sytry * Gilles de Rais Important Events Gallery See also *Volumes and Chapters *List of Chapters Category:Volume 05 Category:Manga Chapters